


Nothing Less Than Perfect

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	Nothing Less Than Perfect

Remy wasn't perfect, no one was, but Logan made him feel even more imperfect than useful. Logan who was a down home mountain man with a firm sense of right and wrong. Logan who had accepted Remy as part of the team after the ice. Logan was the one who started this thing between them.

Logan had sent flowers to Remy's room for two weeks with notes of affection before Remy had finally agreed to a date. One date turned to three, three turned to six until one day Remy woke up, and it had been a month.

Logan liked to celebrate every milestone they jumped together. 

Remy often found himself wondering what he had done to earn such a great man. Someone like Wolverine should be with someone who deserved him, not a good for nothing thief from New Orleans. Remy had told Logan that once, Logan had looked at Remy like he had lost it and proceeded to spend two hours telling Remy exactly why he was with him.

" You're beautiful, kid. Inside an out. " Wolverine pointed out.

Remy still thought Logan deserves someone better, still thoughts he's a street rat, but he also thought he wouldn't let Logan go without a fight.


End file.
